


Йо-хо!  / Yippee-ki-yay

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Сержанта уволок гуль. Дину надо за ним. Ничего особенного. Ну, кроме того, что Дин не выносит замкнутых пространств, особенно под землей.13.06. Tombstone / "Тумстоун"





	Йо-хо!  / Yippee-ki-yay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yippee-ki-yay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870744) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Дин стоит на краю провала в земле, который поглотил сержанта; в голове крутятся слова Билли. _Загрызен гулем на кладбище_ , сказала она.

В принципе, это не так уж и страшно. Вот что гораздо хуже, так это задохнуться в обвалившемся тоннеле, с забитым землёй ртом, и глазами, и ушами; в легких нет воздуха, и земля везде. В ловушке. Не выбраться.

Дин заглядывает в провал и мотает головой, отшатываясь. "Не-а, не хочу..." - бормочет он, но когда это его желания были важны? "Ну, ладно". - кивнув сам себе, он наклоняется и ныряет вперед головой в яму прежде, чем сможет передумать.

Там темно, тяжёлый запах земли, он глушит все остальные, и на секунду Дина будто возвращает в тот сосновый ящик; пересохшее горло, костяшки ободраны до крови, сердце колотит о ребра так, словно вот-вот выбросит наружу.

Надо прекратить вспоминать.

"Да. Конечно. Поехали в Додж-Сити. Посмеёмся." - говорит он своим самым Джон-Макклейновским голосом, потому что Джона Макклейна не остановить каким-то там жалким замкнутым пространством.

Он ползет дальше.

Он продвигается не слишком далеко, когда его обрез цепляется за что-то, может быть, за корень; оно держит, он застрял, он чувствует это, как когтистые лапы, они впиваются в Дина крепко и тянут его, тянут _глубоко_ , в ту глубь, где всё красное, и боль, и ужас.

Этого нет, это не по-настоящему. Джон Макклейн спасает мир, он крут, и язык у него без костей, и хрен его остановишь, и точка. Дин дергает и ругается, и рычит; и наконец, отцепляет обрез, получив грязью прямо в зубы, выплевывает её прежде, чем ощущает этот вкус во рту. Трясёт головой и отплёвывается. Думает про Джона Макклейна.

И ползет дальше.

Туннель длинный, как и список цитат _Крепкого орешка_ у Дина в голове.

Туннель длиннее.

Туннель бесконечен. Просвета не видно. Не повернуть, не возвратиться. Нет выхода ( _я говорю продолжай жить_ )

Выхода нет.

Тьма.

Грязь.

Затхлая жара.

Воздуха нет.

Сердце колотится.

Горло пережимает.

Нет выхода.

А потом - что-то.

Дверь.

Борись, ищи. Открой это. Вытащи себя отсюда.

Воздух, свобода. Упасть на пол.

Выжил. Нормально. Я выжил.

Куколка из похоронного агентства сидит, прикрученная к стулу, вид испуганный.

Джон Макклейн. Убить плохого парня, спасти девушку.

Вставай. Дыши.

Шагай.

**Author's Note:**

> Прим.пер.:  
> " **Yippee-ki-yay** , motherfucker!" - [ культовая цитата из культового кина ](https://youtu.be/EU0zqPGqeYA) про Крепкого орешка, которое Die Hard; звучит оно из уст культового же главгероя Джона Макклейна в исполнении Брюса Уиллиса (культового, таки да!) и звучит неоднократно, начиная с первой части и по пятый номер этой опупеи. Переводилось это выражение (восходящее в первой своей половине к какому-то ковбойскому восклицанию - видимо, тоже культовому ))))) - из старых вестернов) разными переводчиками [ очень и очень разнообразно ](https://coub.com/view/2iscu)   
> Самый массовый перевод звучал примерно так: "Йо-хо-хо, ублюдок (-ки)!".  
> Но это самое Йо-хо-хо в отрыве от второй (мазафакерной))) части выглядит как-то совсем по-сантаклаусовски. Потому я его и почикала на треть )))
> 
>  
> 
> Кстати, этот самый ковбойский припев (чуть-чуть в другом звучании) в древние советские годы был очень популярен в виде [ песни в исполнении Дина Рида ](https://youtu.be/QWpgHAecc88)


End file.
